


Drugs: a dangerous game

by drawingst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Gaming, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Misunderstandings, but not really, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawingst/pseuds/drawingst
Summary: Of games, drugs and misunderstadingsorHow Suga should learn not to jump to conclusions too fast





	Drugs: a dangerous game

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer: they're all in college, if you're confused  
> My first fic! Big thanks to my favourite person - Gaia (that lovely soul read this and gave me advice, thank u babe)
> 
> Enjoy!

It all started off very unexpectedly.

Daichi only wanted to give Kuroo the assignment details he had missed because of his absence. He didn’t expect there to be no answer to his knocking, so he simply slipped inside his friend’s place without giving it much thought. Daichi squinted, his eyes trying to focus in the unlit room, the plain walls being illuminated by the tv screen’s flashing lights. „What are you guys doing?” Daichi asked, rubbing his eyes before slowly making his way through the mass of empty noodle cups and various dirty wrappers littering the floor. He managed to get to the large, worn couch without much damage, having stepped on a piece of gum but ignoring it completely. 

„Hello?” He tried again, peeking down from above the couch at the bundle of soft blankets and two nests of messy hair sticking out from it. Kuroo looked up at the sudden call and grinned, pausing the game Bokuto and him were playing before placing his controller down and stretching. The motion made Bokuto whine and squirm away, pressing play and continuing the game on his own.  
„What did I do to deserve this chance of meeting you, Sawamura?” Kuroo asked as he ruffled Bokuto’s double coloured hair affectionately. „I brought you the homework you’ve missed today.” Daichi hummed, his eyes glued to the screen curiously, arms crossed and resting on top of the back of the couch. „What are you guys playing?”

Kuroo gasped in disbelief, eyes widening as his gaze zeroed in fully on his brown haired friend. „What do you mean ‘what’? Haven’t you ever played Mario Kart?” He asked, gaining Bokuto’s attention. Daichi’s brows furrowed lightly as he walked around the couch, placing the papers on the coffe table and sitting down in the free space beside the other two. „Is it bad if I haven’t?” Kuroo’s wide grin was an answer to his question.

After a few hours and realizing how late it actually was, Daichi had to excuse himself and go back to his own room. His eyes stung from being glued to the screen for so long without any breaks, but man was it worth it. He even managed to beat Kuroo’s ass during their last play. When he got back, he was immediately met with a warm body pressing itself against his chest and worried whispers of ‘where were you?’ and ‘why didn’t you pick up your phone?’. Daichi let out a soft sigh and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s slim waist, resting his chin on top of his head. 

„I’m alright, Suga, I just didn’t realize how late it got.” He hummed softly, kissing Suga’s temple gently. When the silver haired man didn’t pull away Daichi squeezed him and leaned down to press a soft peck to his forehead. „Koushi.” He whispered. Suga leaned away slightly, tilting his head up to let his lips meet Daichi’s own. „You could have called me back at least.” He huffed, nudging the other’s nose. „It’s late, come sleep with me.” Suga said quietly, tugging at his boyfriend’s hand and smiling, shuffling backwards towards the bed of their small, shared room.

Daichi did not complain.

The next day after his classes Daichi payed Kuroo another visit, under the pretext of having to explain the details of the project, which he happened to ‘forget’ to do the previous day. He stayed there for a few hours again, unable to pull away from the colorful graphics. The visits continued almost every day and soon became a routine; Daichi got completely addicted to playing games, and since he couldn’t afford a console or anything of the sorts, he just kept coming back to the unclean, dark room that belonged to Kuroo and Bokuto.

To say that Sugawara Koushi was worried about his boyfriend would be a clear understatement. When the brown haired engineer major started coming back later and later every day, looking more and more tired, the first thing Suga thought was ‘oh my God he’s cheating on me’. The second that thought appeared in his mind, Suga immediatelly ruled it out, knowing that Daichi loved him too much to do anything of the sorts.

So, what the silver haired artist decided to do was something, that every rational person would. He started spying on his boyfriend, wanting to find out what was making him so tired and cranky.  


On one particular day, as Suga was walking to class, a person giving out flyers caught his attention. It wasn’t unusual for the infamous group of conspiracy theory lovers to be cramming numerous leaflets about alien invasions into everyone’s hands, or the party people to be handing out party invitations to random students passing by. Something compelled Suga to walk closer and take the piece of paper, curiously looking at it as he continued walking. It was a preventive leaflet warning about a supposed drug network on their college grounds.

Normally, Suga would read over the information and throw the flyer away in the next trash bin. But somehow, the silver haired man quickly connected the dots and gasped softly, stopping in his tracks. The tiredness, the red rims of Daichi’s eyes, the absence of focus, the constant fidgeting – now it all made sense. 

Daichi was secretly doing drugs.

Suga couldn’t believe it. How didn’t he realize it sooner? Pure sadness flooded his senses, his jaw going slack and vision blurring as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. He didn’t know what to do. He obviously wanted to help his boyfriend as fast as possible, but he couldn’t stop feeling slightly disappointed. Daichi hadn’t told him about his problem yet. Could he just force the brunette to confess? For now Suga had to focus on his classes, pushing the thought of Daichi and drugs to the back of his mind.

Daichi had to stop this. He used to spend a lot of time with Suga - and now that all he did in the afternoons was playing games or half-heartedly doing his assignments, his alone time with his boyfriend was considerably shorter. Daichi made up his mind and decided to stop going over to Kuroo, needing to increase his daily intake of Suga.

After his last class Daichi walked the familiar path to Kuroo’s room, unknowing of the pair of worried, soft brown eyes following after him. The moment he closed the door, he turned to face his friends with a deep frown. „I can’t do it anymore. It’s ruining my relationship with Suga.” He announced. Unbeknown to him was the soft gasp that left Suga’s lips as he heard these words through the closed doors. 

„Do what you want, Sawamura. Just know that you’ll be coming back here.” Kuroo laughed, shaking his head. Hearing that, Suga quickly got up and rushed down the hall, towards his own room. He had to talk with Daichi when he got back. And the brunette did just that. After the hearfelt conversation with Kuroo, he shuffled back home, dragging his feet to maybe try and delay the inevitable. His hand hovered above the handle, throat closing up nervously. Suga surely wouldn’t make fun of him.

With one last deep breath to calm himself down, Daichi opened the door and walked inside his room. Immediately he spotted Suga sitting at their small table, as if waiting for him. „Suga.” He called softly, his voice sounding rather resigned. „I need to tell you something. I-” he got cut off when Suga raised his hand and looked up at him with a sympathetic gaze. 

„I know.” Suga’s gentle voice was like honey for Daichi’s ears, all of his worries melting away in an instant. Daichi smiled and walked over, sitting down in front of his boyfriend, at the other side of the table; letting Suga take his hands into his own and squeeze them softly. „Just know that I love you with all of my heart and I’ll never stop, whatever you do. We’ll get through this, I promise.” Daichi frowned lightly when he heard Suga’s voice quiver. He didn’t know his absence would affect the silver haired man this much.

„I even got a hold of a really goof therapist, I promise, Daichi, you’ll be okay.”

Daichi blinked once. Then twice. And even three times.

„What?” He asked, tilting his head to the side with a deep frown. „Baby, I don’t need a therapist, it’s not that bad.” 

Suga shook his head, squeezing Daichi’s hands again. „I knew you’d say that, but it’s alright, I’ll go with you to the sessions, there’s nothing to be afraid of. And I promise I won’t tell anyone!” He cried, biting back tears.

„Suga, game addiction isn’t something that needs therapeutic sessions, at least I don’t think so.” Daichi mumbled, confused.

It was Suga’s turn to stare at Daichi in confusion. „What are you talking about? I meant your drug addiction.” He said, dumbfounded.

„What drug addiction?!” Daichi sputtered, staring at Suga with wide eyes. „I’m not doing drugs! I never did and I never will!”

Suga sat still, lips parted. His cheeks slowly took on a deep red hue, burning with embarassement. He raised his hands and covered his face, letting out a low groan.  


„Damn you, conspiracy theorists!"

**Author's Note:**

> And then they spent the night playing Mario Kart


End file.
